Paris Halliwell
Paris Penelope Halliwell is the third and final child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She is the third Cupid-Witch know to exist and to be born. Paris is also the youngest of the Charmed Ones' birth children. Her ability to cast spells is advanced, which allows her to cast and create extremely powerful spells. Furthermore, if the need should prove great enough, she and her sisters may one day be able to access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Paris is a member of the Warren family. Early History After breaking Cupid laws several times, Coop was called before a court at Cupid's Temple. The judge ruled that Coop was only allowed to see his family once a year, on the anniversary of his wedding. If he broke the rules, he and his daughters would be stripped of their powers. Phoebe argued that they didn't need powers, though Coop explained that he would die the moment his immortality was stripped. After a distraught Phoebe returned home, she revealed she was pregnant with her third daughter. After learning of the pregnancy, her Aunts, Piper and Paige, went before the council and managed to get the charges dropped. However, Coop and his family are held on a tight leash when it comes to the laws. Because of her Aunts going before the court, she and her sisters were able to keep their magic. Her mother went into labor with her on June 9th, 2012, but Paris wasn't born until the next day, June 10, 2012, at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Personality Paris is a wildly intelligent young girl whose intelligence is masked by her strong attitude. She is rebellious and courageous, not afraid to try new things, a trait that she inherited from her mother. She can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted, all traits from her maternal family. Her words seem to be what gets her in the most trouble, as she says things before thinking them through, or blurts out things that she should be keeping to herself. Physical Appearance Paris is a very beautiful young 18-year-old woman. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. She is usually seen wearing darker shades such as gray and black. She often wears heeled boots or regular ankle boots. She likes relaxed yet stylish clothing, that allows her to be flexible when demon hunting. She is often seen wearing jeans. Red and blue are the colors she wears often. She also wears jewelry, such as bracelets and necklaces, but is always seen in her cupid bracelet. Her standard outfit consists of a blouse, dark-colored jeans or trousers and a jacket made of denim. Some fans have noticed the similarity between her and Prudence Halliwell in looks, as both have dark hair and clear eyes. They both also wore relaxed clothing and are known for their beauty. Powers and Abilities For a more detailed version of Paris Halliwell's powers and abilities, please see her Power Page. Paris is a cupid-witch, meaning that she has powers of a cupid and a . While Paris struggles with her active powers, she excels at spell casting, much like her mother. Relationships |-|Familial = Prue Halliwell Parker Halliwell Prue, Parker, and Paris Henry Mitchell Junior |-|Romantic = |-|Friendly = Notes and Trivia * Her middle name is that of maternal Grandmothers, Penelope Halliwell. * She is the youngest of the birth Fated Ones. * Paris and her sisters could inherit the Power of Three, and become the next Charmed Ones. * Paris' relationship with her sisters was created to resemble that of the original Charmed Ones, Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, and later Paige. * Paris is very similar to Phoebe, in the first season of Charmed. ** Both inherited the power of Premonition and Dream Precognition. ** Both take Martial Arts classes to compensate for their lack of active powers. ** Both have two older sisters. ** Both have an older sister named Prue. Appearances in Fated Season 1 * TBA Gallery witch Category:Next Generation Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings